Death is but a door
by Invader Blunt
Summary: Death is but a door. This simple statement has lived for years, but why? Maybe because it is truer than most people think. See, death is a part of life and something we all must do. So we all must walk through the door that is death.
1. Chapter 1

Death is but a door chapter one

(I do not own Iz...so piss off)

Death is but a door. This simple statement has lived for years, but why? Maybe because it is truer than most people think. See, death is a part of life and something we all must do. So we all must walk through the door that is death. None before their time and none may escape it. This is a story of just one of the many that pass through death's door every day.

Dib was working on his final project in his room. He was tired of everyone never believing him about zim. In fact he was so tired that he was making a compound to kill himself painlessly. He was tired of Zim, Gaz, the kid's at the hi skool, His father calling him insane...and his own life. He was giving the compound it's final heating so it could kill him. As it was heating he heard his door open. Dib turned around and saw his sister Gaz. She was wearing her pj's and her skull neckless like always did, even to bed. "Hey stupid? What are you doing this late at night?" Gaz said in her usual tone of anger. Dib just turned around and adjusted the heat on the compound. "Nothing Gaz...go back to bed..soon I won't be bother you anymore." he said with a quiet tone. Gaz was shocked by this. Dib alway's monologued when she asked him what he was doing. This shock melted her icy heart, if just for a minute. She walked up to him and said quietly in his ear. "Good night big brother...I love you" and quietly walked out.

Dib turned off the heat on the compound and threw it away in the haz-mat bin in his dad's lab. As he walked up the stairs and down the hallway to his room he paused at the open door to Gaz's room. She was sleeping soundly as she hugged a small teddy bear that Dib had given her for christmas last year. Dib smiled as he closed her door. As he walked to his room he promised never to lose hope ever again. As he climbed into bed he hoped the next day would be better. Dib fell asleep with a faint smile on his face.

In a different world from Dib's a lone figure in a void of white was looking at a large old tome and speaking to himself. "how ironic" the figure said "that a person who decided not to kill himself would die in his sleep from heart failure 30 minutes later" The lone figure looked at his wrist, witch had a small black watch on it. Only 5 minutes left...better get ready to meet this...Dib Membrain.

A bit darker than I usually write it...but hang with me...it'll get better

Invader Blunt signing off.


	2. Chapter 2

Death is but a door chapter 2

(I don't own Iz...If you say I do, go stick your head in a blender)

Dib woke up. His's first thoughts were of his aching chest, but as he opened his eyes his thoughts shifted. "Where the hell am I?" Dib said as he sat up. No one answered his question as he stood up and looked around himself. All Dib saw was a never ending void of white. "Hello?" Dib said quietly. The void was silent as he continued to talk. "HELLO!" Dib said as he cupped his hands over his mouth. "Yes?" Said a voice behind him. Dib let out a loud scream and turned around to see a tall black robbed figure. "W-W-W-Who are you?" Stammered out Dib, who was freaked out by this tall figure. "That's not important...I assume your Dib Membrain? Age sixteen, hight five foot eight inches?" Said the lone figure.

"That's me...where am I?" said the now confused Dib. "how can I put this?... you kicked the bucket" said the figure with hesitation. "What?" Said the really confused Dib. "Um...moved to a house six feet under? Mole's bringing the mail? Paying your debt to nature?" said the figure with escalating annoyance. "I'm not following you." said Dib. "Your dead!" shouted the robed figure.

"D-D-Dead?" Said Dib quietly. "But I threw away the compound... I decided that life was worth living!". "...you mean the chlorine gas? You did throw it away and decide not to kill yourself. But when you went to sleep your heart failed." said the robed figure with pity in his voice. "My heart failed? So when I decided that life was finally worth living...I HAD A HEART ATTACK? Dib said with anger. "Yep...When your time has come you gotta go." Said the robed figure as he flipped through a old looking book. "There must be some mistake...I can't die yet! I'm only sixteen! Said Dib with a slight sob. The figure continued looking through the old book until he stoped and said "Don't believe me? Look for yourself." The figure showed Dib a page from the book. Dib looked at the page and read it allowed "Dib Membrain age sixteen hight five feet, 8 inches. Dies from heart failure at 1:30 pm while asleep." Dib was silent after he read this. "your time was up my friend." said the robed figure with sympathy, as he put his pale hand on Dib's shoulder.

Dib struggled out of the figures grip. The robed figure released him and Dib faced him. "You must be death then..." Said Dib with an emotionless tone. "Not at all... I am but a tool of death" said the figure. The figure snapped his fingers and two older looking leather chairs appeared out of nowhere. The figure sat down and took off his hood. The robed figures face was shallow and hollow looking. His eyes were a dull gold and his hair bone white. "Sit down...stay awhile." he said with a small smile. Dib sat down in the chair and looked at his feet. They both sat there in silence for what seemed like hours until the unknown figure broke the silence and said with a catlike smile "Welcome to the other side. I am Mortus. I will be your reaper for this afterlife."

Wow...this whole thing just almost wrote it's self.

Rate and review... or i'll eat your face!

IB signing off.


	3. Chapter 3

Death is but a door chapter three.

I do not own IZ so go jump in front of a cement mixer.

"Reaper?" said Dib, his natural curiosity of the paranormal shining through. "That's correct my dead friend" said the now known figure Mortus " I am a Reaper. A person who helps the souls of the dead find their way to the other side.". "Wait...so your not death?" asked Dib. "I am not death, just someone who help's it...Let me give you an example" said Mortus.

Mortus then snapped his fingers, causing a small candle appear, floating in between Dib and himself. He got up from his chair and walked over to the candle. When he was at the candle he snapped, causing the candle to be lit. "You see...Death is a natural force, not a supernatural one. Everyone has a set amount of time to live, Like how this candle only has a certain amount of time before it is unable to support the flame, which is like a human soul. Or an event could happen that put's out the flame before it's time" as he said this he licked if index finger and put out the candle in between his index and thumb. "So...was my heart attack an event or was my time up?" Said Dib with a morbid tone.

"Your time was up." said Mortus as he walked back to his chair and sat down. "but as each body...or candle if you will, dies It release's it's final piece. For the candle it is a final puff of smoke...But for a human body it's a soul. As the soul leaves it's body it need to be guided to the afterlife or else it may wander for god know's how long before it find's it's way. So my job is to help souls find their way to eternal rest.

"So...your a angel who show's people the way?" Said Dib, as he looked Mortus straight in the eyes. "Not at all... All angels work in the afterlife...not the void." said Mortus as he looked at his feet. "The void?...You mean this place?...where are we anyway?" Said Dib, his curiosity getting the better of him. "we are in between the physical world and the afterlife. A place that dose not exist...but dose. It a place for souls to dwell as the start to find their way...The void" Said Mortus "It is where I will dwell until my time is up..." he said getting up from his chair, It disappearing as he got up. "Wait...what do you mean until your time is up?" Said Dib. As Dib said this Mortus started to frown. "See... A Reaper is someone who did something bad in their life...and instead of eternal torment they are given a chance...To serve as a reaper of a set amount of time and get to have eternal peace..I took it" said Mortus as he was walking away from Dib.

"What did you do? From what I can tell you seam like a good guy!" said Dib, who was a bit disturbed by Mortus's sudden change in mood. "I was...but my crime was taking a human life" said Mortus, who's voice was filled with sadness. "A-A-A human life? Your a murderer?" Said Dib, who got out of his chair and walked over to Mortus. "No" Mortus said as he turned around to face Dib with a sad smile on his face "I took my own"

Wow...a bit dark ain't it?

Rate and review or I will sick my filler bunnies on you!

IB signing off.


End file.
